Formula X
TwilightTails Parodies (formerly known as Ignited Twilight Sparkle) is a Taiwanese Fifth-generation Unterganger who started making parodies on November 20, 2017. He is a banned troublemaker of the Hitler Rants Parodies Community Discord and the Unterganger Chat Central, otherwise, he's a former regular prison member of UnterCast before he was yet again, banned. He was known for his flustering''' 'behaviour and indulging in pornography involving ponies (aka being a Clopper), according to his YouTube channel, he is also a fan of Sonic. History Prior to a video he published, Ignited Twilight Sparkle published gameplay videos of ''Grand Theft Auto games that have been released for mobile phones and tablets. During the month he became a Unterganger, he joined the HRPC in which he caused controversy and eventually got banned. Controversy During his time in the HRPC, he begged for subscribers, agitating people endlessly and getting offended, asides from these, he was also known for attempting to leech the chat's members to join his chat. Due to this, he was permanently banned from the chat on the 12th of Feburary, in 2018. After this incident, he was trolled by many members of HRP's chat and was even decieved to deleting his chat, much to his anger. He is also known for being a clopper and sends pornographic content involving My Little Pony's characters. The day after he was trolled and tricked into deleting his server, he even sent a pornographic image to some Untergangers. In early March, he commented on one of Chairman Mao's parodies wishing Jeejeesh (HRP's girlfriend) a happy birthday on which he called Jee "a fat Polish kurwa", his friends and even fellow brony Beom Jun Koo called him into question as a result of this. Later in the month, he called Jee a "big fat bitch", causing him to be even more disliked in the community. On March 12, 2018, Ninetales had grown immensely tired of Twilight and called for him to be banned from Unterganger Chat Central. The rest of the mods held a vote for his banning and due to him calling Jee a big fat bitch, unanimously voted for a ban. They then held a fake UnterCast episode, tricked Twilight into joining and then banned him from the chat and trolled him, which caused him to be very triggered. Earlier, before the fake UnterCast episode, Delphox found that Twilight had liked and a bunch of pornography (Included in that, a picture involving Sweetie Belle, a young MLP character) on his Twitter account, despite the fact that he'd told Delphox that he'd stopped clopping in Summer 2017. When The Jononator further inspected his likes, he found that Twilight had liked tweets from an account called "Cloppers Unite 2.0." After this, he posted pony porn to his Twitter page. This caused the entire community to be disgusted and he was mocked even more because of this. On the 14th of March, his actions on Unterganger Chat Central caused F-A Alexander to leave the chat indefintely, obliterating ITS' reputation. He posted an apology but many thought that it was petty and too little, too late. Because of this, Delphox decided to imprison Twilight in UnterCast permanently. Afterwards, Ninetales threatened to leave Unterganger Chat Central, causing talking about Twilight to be banned although. there are still emoji's of him there. On the 13th of April, he was blocked by his idol, Tridashie and his friend, Dutch Brony after harrasing them in DM's on Twitter (including publicly telling Dutch Brony to "GO FUCK YOURSELF"). This caused Tridashie to post "You can't force friendship, let everything be natural and mutual. Accept the fact that some people dislike you. You can't be friend with everyone." and was swiftly followed by Dutch Brony saying that you can't force friendships. Twilight then tried to defend himself but it backfired when someone defended Dutch Brony and Jono posted a link to this page on the 15th. He was then mocked on Shadow Briton's and his own server for this. Clorox then found out that he was using follow bots after Twilight admitted this publicly. Twilight then deleted the tweet. The next day, he tried to blame Jono for being blocked and threatened to kill him. Jono then went and told Dutch Brony about it, causing him to say "H''e is an Immature Little brat, He cant take no for an answer and is going to anything he can to blame others of his own issues." and Jono said that he should leave the community.'' This caused BD to ban him, severing any and all ties with the community. Although Twilight previously addressed that he stopped indulging in pornography involving ponies, on the 29th of March, it was found out by CloroxEnergyDrink and one of his friends, Alessio, who spied on Twilight's Discord server that day, that he still posts inappropriate pony images in the NSFW channel. Alessio then found out that he removed the NSFW channel. On the 17th of April, the day after he tried to blame Jono for being blocked and banned everywhere (despite the fact this happened before he posted the link to this page), he was permanently banned from this wiki for causing drama, leaving him with no links to the community. This also caused him to be banned by the Fandom admins on the same day. Continued to this day, he is mocked constantly for his obnoxious behavior in the community and for being a clopper by the other members of the community. It has gone as far as people making jokes, pictures and even videos about him. Name Change On the 1st of April 2018, he changed his name from Ignited Twilight Sparkle to TwilightTails Parodies. This was as an April Fools and he had intended to change it back but unfortunately, YouTube said he couldn't change his name for 90 days so he is stuck with his current name until that time elapses. Channel Change... Twice Sometime in early April, he deleted his old account and made a new one due to hackers. However, a few days later, he forgot the password for his new account, so he had to make yet another one called Sonic Exetior Downfall Parodies. Ban From UnterCast On the 15th of April 2018, his 2nd discord account was banned, followed swiftly by his main from UnterCast. It is unknown if he will be allowed to return. It was revealed by owner Delphox the next day that he would never return. This effectively cuts any contact he had with the community but despite this, he has left his mark on the community, even if it was in a controversial way. Style His parodies are usually traditional parodies. The scenes are screen recorded on his phone which explains why the audio lacked quality and also why the interface of his Android device is shown at the beginning of the parodies, abeit briefly. In some of his parodies, the captions are located at the centre of the screen, in other words, his parodies simply demonstrate the mistakes of Downfall parodies. Quotes Gallery bandicam 2017-11-17 05-42-17-608.jpg|Twilight getting trolled on the HRP chat. bandicam 2017-11-17 05-24-19-722.jpg|Getting trolled again xD iwilleatponiesgood.jpg|One of Nyan Spadeson's edits making fun of one of Twilight's messages. iwilleatponiesgood2.jpg|The same message being made fun of again. Toilet eats pony meat.png|Twilight mocked again for his comment bandicam 2017-11-16 04-22-46-165.jpg|Twilight trolls himself. bandicam 2018-02-26 20-13-56-822.jpg|Twilight admits he likes pony NSFW. bandicam 2018-02-27 00-46-29-996.jpg|Confirmed clopper. Screenshot_2018-03-03-16-19-32-1.png|Proof Twilight sub bots and shit toilet being a dick.png|Twilight's comment of him being rude to Jee on her birthday Screenshot_20180310-185753.jpg|Twilight ships MLP with Sonic. Twilight Meat Alternative.jpg|Horse meat. bandicam 2017-11-17 05-20-46-726.jpg|Twilight gets triggered. HRP Kills Twilight.jpg|A photoshop edit made as a parody of a Raven vs Twilight death battle on Youtube. Screenshot_20180312-083256.png|Twilight being rude to HRP's girlfriend. Twilight Photoshop 1.jpg|Photoshopped picture of his old icon. bantwilight.png|Ban this sick filth! PhotoFunia-1510913869.jpg|Twilight being trolled by photoshop. toilet the clopper 1.jpg|One of Twilight's liked tweets bandicam_2018-03-12_22-01-20-627.jpg|Twilight confirming himself as a clopper. bandicam 2017-11-17 05-57-04-908.jpg|Twilight wishing to kill members of the HRP chat. bandicam 2017-11-18 19-46-37-401.jpg|Seriously Twilight? toilet profile pic.jpg|HIs actual profile pic twilight likes being trolled.jpg|Twilight likes being trolled. 1273066_1377980408779_full.png|Twilight's new profile pic 28eu92.jpg|Lol bandicam 2018-04-15 06-06-16-561.jpg|One of Twilight's favourite Youtubers, Tridashie, delivering a statement after blocking Twilight. bandicam 2018-04-15 05-57-29-200.jpg|Twilight insults a fellow brony since he blocked him. Bandicam 2018-04-15 05-54-59-888.jpg|Twilight asking why he was blocked Bandicam 2018-04-15 06-32-41-415.jpg|Twilight gets exposed bandicam 2018-04-15 06-39-00-496.jpg|Twilight being exposed for using bots. He deleted the tweet soon after. bandicam 2018-04-17 09-06-28-740.jpg|Twilight was reported on Discord for harassing others. bandicam 2018-03-12 21-42-02-479.jpg|... Category:Controversial figures Category:Trolls